The Kings Game
by Michii16
Summary: The two stood confused at the door. "Um," Hinata spoke out. "What eactly is going on?" Kiba gave a weak laugh. "Well I just kinda dared you to… kiss Sasuke." The two stood for a moment. Then it hit them. Hinata blushed a little. Sasuke gave a sigh. Why were his friends so stupid? "Well, we don't have to do it any-" He was interrupted. "That is untrue, You must do the dare."
1. The Kings Game

**This one is really long :0 It's a sasuhina fanfic ! Yaaaay! I don't have much to say soo… Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary:**

The two stood confused at the door. "Um," Hinata spoke out. "What eactly is going on?" Kiba gave a weak laugh. "Well I just kinda dared you to… kiss Sasuke." The two stood for a moment. Then it hit them. Hinata's face showed surprise, and a little bit of a blush. Sasuke gave a sigh. Why were his friends so stupid? "Well, we don't have to do it any-" He was interrupted. "That is unture! You must do it."

* * *

**The Kings Game**

**Chap. 1**

Sasuke stood with his arms folded.

"Hey," Chouji said with his mouth full of chips, "can you pass the pretzels?"

Chouji was already reaching for it when Ino snatched it from his grasp, and held it over her head. She gave Chouji a look, "Geez Chouji! You just ate the last bags of chips. Save some for others! Shikamaru, tell him-"

"No good," TenTen said, who was reading a comic book, leaning on Sasuke's bed. "He's knocked out."

Ino looked at him, she was right, he was knocked out on Sasuke's bed. She looked at her friend, and gave up. She dropped the bag on his head, "Whatever."

"Arigato, Ino!" The boy dug in.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched a little bit.

"Stop that Akamaru!" Akarmau was chewing on one of Sasuke's shoes. Kiba was trying to pull it out of his mouth but Akamaru wouldn't budge. "Hey, Shino! Help me!"

"No." Shino was more interested in the little beet moving slowly across the floor. He was kind of protecting it.

Kiba sucked on his teeth, while giving his friend a look. Kiba turned to another friend.

"Lee! Help me with Akamaru!"

"Sure."

Lee started pulling the shoe while Kiba pulled Akamaru.

You could see a vain on Sasuke's forehead.

"Gomen Hinata!" Naruto

"I-It's okay Naruto," Hinata gave him a reassuring. He had just spilled juice on her.

"_U-ZA-MA-KIII_," Naruto got goosebumps by the way Neji said his name. Naruto slowly turned his head towards him. Neji looked like he was about ready to kill.

"W-Wait! She said she wasn't mad." He put his hands up defensively. He turned his head to Sakura, "Ne, Sakura-chan?'  
Sakura was passed Hinata napkins to clean herself up with. "I'm out of this."

Naruto looked devasted by his crush not wanted to help him. He gave a nervous smile back to Neji who stilled looked about to kill.

"Why…"

Everyone turned their head to Sasuke, as he stood in the doorway of his room.

"Why are you in my room?" You could tell he was trying to contain his anger. He was clenching his fist. "No, more like," he sounded completely annoyed, "how did you get in my house?"

"Oh!" Naruto said a little too loudly. "Through the front door!"

He glared at his friend. "I never gave you a key."

"I know," Naruto held up a key, and grinned at Sasuke. "I made one myself."

Boy did he want to punch his friend, real hard in the face. Why the hell did he come home from grocery shopping to find, his friends broken into his house? He wasn't going to make a fuss, it wouldn't fix the situation anyway. They wouldn't leave. So he sat down at the table in his room with them, between Hinata and Lee.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura looked so happy just talking to him. "Wanna eat lunch together when we-"

"No."

She pouted, "Why do you always say no, and never let me finish…" Even though he had just rejected her, she wanted to get closer to him still. She looked at who was next to him.

"Hinata!" She almost startled the girl. "I think you would looked cute with a fish tail braid!"

"Oh? A-Arigato Sakura-chan, but," Hinata's word trailed off for a moment. Sakura had on a puppy dog face, and was glancing from her to Sasuke. Hinata got the hint. "uh, y-yeah! I would like a fish tail braid Sakura-chan."

"Hinata-sama-" Neji raised his hand, about to protest saying that if she didn't want it, she didn't have to do it for Sakura's sake.

TenTen shoved some rice cakes in his mouth. She hissed, "Don't ruin it."

"Bwut if Hinasha-sama doesish't want it-"

"Chouji. Neji called you fat."

If a ball of fire could've covered Chouji, it would. He went from regular to battle mode. As if he was a character from Dragon Ball Z or something. Ino and Kiba moved away a bit. That was one word you could call him.

"Neji," Chouji said through his flames. "Are you trying to start a fight?"

"No, Chouji! I didn't even say that! TenTen-"

When he looked over to TenTen, she had headphone in her ear, and a rice cracker in her mouth, while reading a comic again. Neji wanted to choke the girl.

"TenTen? TenTen is minding her own business. No," Chouji stood up. And the fireball around him powered up. "Are you trying to start a fight?"

A bag of a candy was thrown at Chouji.  
"No, Chouji." Shikamaru sat up lazily. "We know you're not fat, just thick boned."

Chouji calmed down, then sat back down. Ino and Kiba moved closer to the table now that it was safer.

"Shikamaru."

He looked at Sasuke.

"Off my bed."

"Ah, 'Kay."

Shikamaru slowly slumped down the side, and joined TenTen leaning on the side of the bed.

"I'm bored!" Whined Naruto

"I got a game," Kiba grinned. He had finally gotten the shoe out of Akamaru's mouth. "The Kings Game!"

"Yeah!" Ino joined in, "I haven't played that game in forever."

"I never heard of this game." Lee said.

"I'll teach you the rules, but I play it differently."

TenTen moved up to join the group of the table.

"How do you play it?" Asked Sakura, resting her head on her hand.

"Anytime my sister would play it with her friends, and I would make her let me join. We can make two or one person do the dare, or and we also give everybody a letter, and you can't show it to anybody. So when the King gives an order, he doesn't know who it is, but they still have to do the dare. No matter what it is. And if you don't want to do the dare, then you have to do it you gotta be that persons servant for a month. But if too people are in the dare, and one person decides no, that the person who refused has to be the servant of the person who didn't refuse. You get it?

"U-Um yeah?" Nobody was sure if they understood what he was saying.

Kiba sighed, "I'll write down the letters."

Sakura squeezed in between Hinata and Naruto, and not next to Sasuke, cause she didn't want to be annoying.

Sakura started to think of a way to get closer to Sasuke during the game, and then it hit her. She imagined the scenario in her head.

_Hoping that she is letter A, and Sasuke is letter B. Or vice versa._

_Kiba pulled out two numbers, "Letter A has to kiss letter B!"_

_If Sasuke refused to kiss her, at then have to be his servant! She's get a chance to be with him at all times. Now, she would have a reason too! Or she might even kiss Sasuke. Either way it was a win-win._

A similar scenario went on in Naruto's head.

_Hoping that he is letter A and Sakura, is letter B. Or vice versa._

_Kiba pulled out two numbers, "Letter A has to kiss letter B!"_

_If Sakura refused to kiss him, at then have to be his servant! He'd get a chance to be with her at all times. Now, he'd would have a reason too! Or he might even kiss Sakura. Either was it was a win-win._

They didn't really think this plan through, but still. Their eyes showed fire.

_THIS MUST HAPPEN!_

Once Kiba was done writing the letters, he passed them about.

Naruto looked at his. A.

Sakura was B.

Ino was C.

Hinata was D.

Lee was E.

TenTen was F.

Chouji was G.

Sasuke was H.

Shino was I.

Neji was J

And Kiba was K.

Lee glanced up at Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, you're not playing?"

"No. It's troublesome." He yawned.

"We need sticks." Kiba said.

Chouji pulled out some Pocky sticks. "We can use these." He took a bite out of them. "Whoever gets the bitten one is king."

"Good job Chouji!" Kiba grinned. He took a cup that had been full on pencils and pens on Sasuke's desk. And dumped all the writing utensils on the desk then put the pocky sticks in it.

Boy, did Sasuke want to kill dog boy. They were stressing him out, he needed to go somewhere else. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto called. "Where you going?"

"Too get some air."

"But the game just started!"

Sasuke closed the door on his way out.

This was bad, Sakura's plan wasn't working out very well. While Naruto was going escatatic.

'Sasuke's out of the way!' He thought

But first they needed to be King or at least someone who would help them out if they were that someone was Kiba. They were sure Kiba would do them this little favor, no doubt. So they needed to get close to him. Sakura sat on his right, pushing Ino away. Naruto sat on his left, pushing Neji away. He gave them a weird looked. Unsure of what they were doing. But he didn't put too much thought on it.

"Everyone take one."

Everyone picked on from the cup.

"I'm King," exclaimed TenTen. She looked around the table, and wondered how this would work. She set her gaze on Neji. He stared back at her. She gave him a huge mischievous grin, as there was a glint in her eye. He tensed up. HaHa! She was stressing him out! But she didn't know his letter so she couldn't do anything anyway.

"Letter C must sit in Shikamaru's lap."

"Oi! TenTen!" Ino shouted. "Why did you gotta give me the kind of dare! I don't wanna do that!"

"Really? Okay, so my laundry-"

"Don't!" She put out her hand, telling her to stop. "I'll do it!"

She got up, and walked up over to him. He lazily looked at up her unaware of what she was about to do. Then roughly sat in his lap, and crossed her arms. Shikamaru sighed. "This is troublesome."

Next!

"Oh!" Ino said. "I got it!"

She hoped she could get revenge on TenTen. Although she didn't known know her letter…

"Letter E must do 300 pushup!"

"Hai!" Lee stood up, and went to a more spacious part of Sasuke's room by the bed.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Said Sakura. She didn't completely believe that anyone one of them could finish that, she for sure wouldn't be able too.

"Nope, not for him."

Everyone watched as Lee went into Turbo Lee, and had already done 50 pushups as they had spoke. They all sweat dropped.

"Next round!"

"I'm the King." Chouji said. Chouji already knew what he wanted. "Letter J, F and I! Give me you snacks!"

Neji and TenTen blinked. Shino put a Nutrigrain bar on the table. TenTen put the rest of the rice cakes she had left on the table. Neji didn't have anything.

"Hey, are you allowed to command three people?" Whispered Lee.

"Nope." Shino replied

Chouji was sad by his offerings. "A king should feast…'

"YOU'VE FEASTED ENOUGH!"

Next Round!

"Me?" Hinata was surprised it was her. What could she make someone do? "Letter A, get me a soda."

"That's me!" Naruto got up, and went to Sasuke's mini fridge by his bedside. "Will grape soda be good?"

"H-Hai!" She couldn't believe Naruto was getting her a soda!

Naruto picked up the soda, while he was walking back, he tripped over Lee, and dropped the soda.

Naruto looked at his friend. HE STILL WASN'T DONE YET? If he was Lee he would've already given up.

"189!"

"190!"

"191!"

He never knew how Lee could keep that up. He got back up, picked up the soda, and handed it to Hinata. Happily no one saw his blunder, especially Sakura.

'Don't want her thinking I'm lame.' He thought

"A-Arigato! Naruto-" When she opened the soda, it exploded in her face.

The room stayed quiet for a moment.

"_NAAAA-RUUUUU-TOOOOO." _

Naruto got a major chills down his spine. He didn't need to look at Neji, he could already feel the demonic aura coming from him. When he glanced at him, you could kind of see it too.

"I-It's okay Neji-niisan." Hinata stood up. "W-Where's the bathroom?"

"Downstairs." Sakura said. "Hinata, I could take you."

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. I can go by myself."

Hinata left the room.

Ino sighed. "You're an idiot Naruto."

"It was at accident!"

"_NAAARUUUTOOO_."

Naruto flinched at Neji.

* * *

Hinata thought it was nice of Sakura to offer help, but she didn't want anyone to see her sulk at the moment.

'Naruto…,' She sulked. It wasn't his fault, she knew it was an accident. Naruto couldn't help being… him. She couldn't help but forgive Naruto.

As she got closer to the bottom of the stairs she realized even though Sakura said the bathroom was downstairs, she didn't know where downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she entered the living room. There was Sasuke's relaxing on the couch watching television. Feeling another presense, he looked at her, and studied her for a moment.

"Naruto?"

She started sulking again, "…yeah." She stopped. "Um, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall on your left."

"Arigato."

She walked down the hall, and entered. Her hair was really sticky. She rinsed her hair , but it still smelt like soda.

"You can use some of my shampoo."

She paused for a second. She open the door, and peeked out. Her view of him was cut off, but she knew he was still in the living room. "What?"

"You can use my shampoo if you want. It doesn't have too strong of a smell. You won't smell like a guy."

She was shocked by his generosity. "Oh. Arigato."

She went back in the bathroom. She used a little bit of his shampoo, not wanting to use too much of it. It helped. Her hair texture felt smoother, and her hair no longer smelt like soda. She got the visible stains out of her shirt, but it still felt sticky. She wouldn't ask to use his shower, she figured that'd be too much.

"Ano…" She peeked out the bathroom . "Where are the towels?"

"Right across from the bathroom."

She looked across, and there was a closet. She opened it. Her hair dripped a little. She took out a white towel. And dried her hair as best as she could. She walked down the hall to the living room, with the towel on her head. "Where do I put it?"

"The laundry room is farther down in the hall on your right."

"Okay." She walked back down the hall, and went into his laundry room, saw a white baskets. She dropped along with the rest of the dirty things. Since she was mostly clean, she could head back up. When she walked out the hall way she stopped infront of Sasuke, he was still sitting on the couch. He looked at her.

"Thank you for letting me use your bathroom."

She headed to the stair case.

"Wait."

She turned around. He go up from the couch. "I'm coming upstairs too."

Hopefully they're not playing that stupid game, and hopefully he could get them to get the hell out of his house.

* * *

"Hey, since Hinata isn't probably gonna be back for a while. Lets continue." TenTen said. The group had been waiting for Hinata's return.

"Yeah."

Everyone picked they're pocky.

"Hey I got this one!" Kiba grinned. Immediately Naruto and Sakura ears perk up. They had both started to doubt that one of them would ever be King. But then Sakura got disappointed once again. Sasuke wasn't here! She can't do the plan without…Then she heard it. FOOT STEPS! Heavy footsteps, not dainty ones! So it couldn't be Hinata. IT MUST BE SASUKE! She squealed in her head. God was definitely on her side! But Naruto wasn't as happy as she was that he was coming back. Well it didn't really matter, as long as he got Kiba to go through with his plan.

_It'll be me and Sasuke!_

_It'll be me and Sakura!_

"Hey, Kiba!" Both whispered in his ear the same time. He couldn't understand them both. "Make sure you make letter A/B kiss letter B/H."

"What?" He said.

"Kiba whats your pick!" Said an impatient Ino.

The door opened.

"Ugh… Letter D kiss Letter H." His voice sounded unsure. Naruto and Sakura froze.

Sasuke and Hinata blinked. Confused on what was going. No one at the table went ahead to do the dare… so that meant…

"Hinata?"

"Hai?"

"Whats you letter?" Sakura's voice trembled. Regretting the situation she knew was about to happen.

"Um," she thought for a second. "D."

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto's voice trembled too. "What was your letter?"

Sasuke gave him a suspicious look. "H."

Eveveryone look at them both. Sakura and Naruto went white. The two still stood confused.

"Um," Hinata spoke up. She was curious to why all her friends suddenly died in front of her. "What exactly is going on?"

"Ahaha," Kiba gave a nervous laugh. "I kinda just dare you to kiss… Sasuke."

The two stood for a moment. Then it hit them. Hinata's face showed surprise, and a small blush. Sasuke gave a sigh. Why were his friends so stupid?

"Why would you dare that?" He looked at Kiba as if he was stupid.

"Hey!" Kiba went into his defense. "Don't blame me. It's these guys who told me too-"

The both of them shoved Kiba down to the ground, Sakura place her hand on his neck choking him. While Naruto held him down.

Sakura waved her hand in reassurance, "Don't listen to him Sasuke, he just spouting-"

"Oi! Let me-"

She tightened the grip around his neck. He went conscious. Naruto looked at Sakura, a little scared at how easily she could make a kill.

"-lies! Just spouting lies."

He looked at them both like they were idiots.

"Whatever." He gave up. "We don't have to do the dare anyway, and she doesn't have to me my-"

"That is untrue!"

Sasuke looked at Lee who had interrupted him.

Lee stood sweaty, finally finishing his 300 pushups.

"Everyone else who received a dare did them, whether they wanted too or not. I don't think it's right for you guys to say no."

This was like a television show to everyone. No one usually stood against Sasuke. Well… cause he was… Sasuke. Didn't completely care about everything, was a little hurtful, and just kinda scary.

"Yeah!" TenTen agreed. "Everyone else did their dares."

"Yeah! I had to sit on Shikamaru's lap this whole time!" Ino joined in.

"No way! Hinata doesn't have to-"

Sakura stopped when Akamaru slowly pranced in front of the room, all eyes were on him.

He lifted his leg.

Another vein popped in Sasuke's head. In practically a second Sasuke had picked up Akamaru, went downstairs and tossed him outside the house. He went back upstairs annoyed as hell.

He glared at everyone. "_Get out of my house_."

A murderous aura came from him that gave everyone the chills. What scared them the most was that it looked like there was giant snake coming from him.

"You guys, are really stupid." Ino said as she and the rest of the group left his house.

"Urasai, Ino!" Sakura said, feeling embarrassed

Hinata was walking behind them.

"Hey."

She turned around.

"We don't have to do any dare." He said, as he leaned against the door frame. "They're just being idiots."

"Ah! Hai."  
He just nodded, and went back inside. His house.

He was tired. Sunday was supposed to be a day of rest for him. Not having a bunch of friends over. And he wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow.

* * *

**This idea for a story popped up in my head at random. I hope you like it!**

**I hope to update soon!**


	2. Come To My House

**- OMG I AM SO COMPLETELY SORRY. I proofread the first chapter after I wrote it… not very good. I'm really bad with finding mistakes. SO I'M APOLOGIZING! PLEASE BARE WITH ME . **

**- You might not be too crazy about the beginning, but I hope you like the ending!**

* * *

**The Kings Games**

**Chappa 2.**

"Geez Kiba. How could you mess that up?" Whined Sakura.

"Yeah, I was supposed to be with Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained.

"No way." Sakura gave Naruto a gross look.

A vein popped in Kiba's head. These too were so annoying, if he could let Akamaru bite them. He would. He was extremely tired from last night. After he went home, his mother wouldn't stop nagging him, and made him do, like, ten different chores. So he was not in the mood. He continued to try to ignore them, as he headed toward the entrance to the school. IT WAS TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR THIS.

"How can you get A/B mixed up with D?" The said at the same time.

"And B, mixed up with H?" Naruto added.

"I TOLD YOU," Kiba barked, trying to keep in his frustration. "You both said it in my ears at the same time. So I mixed up some stuff, and only heard half of the rest! If you say it at the same time, I'm going to get it wrong."

"Don't you have a dogs ears," Sakura said. As they reached the steps of the school. "I thought you were able to hear every-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU GUYS ARE ANNOYING." He had finally had enough. He ran into the school.

Leaving the two standing there.

"You guys are still on about that?"

They turned around. It was the Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji walking toward them.

Sakura looked embarrassed, but she couldn't help it. When it came to Sasuke, she got a little over excited, and she knew this.

"Shouldn't you be over that by now?"

"I know." Sakura muttered and looked away shamefully like a child.

Okay, her friends were right, and she needed to stop. She was acting ridiculous.

"Still…" She murmured under her breath. She just wanted to be close to Sasuke.

'I wish I was in Hinata's shoes,' She sulked in her like a kid in her head all the way to class.

* * *

**First Period. English.**

All of them were in that class. Well except for Neji, Lee, and TenTen. They were seniors, while the rest were juniors.

Naruto was chatting with Sasuke and Kiba. Well, more like Naruto and Kiba was talking. Sasuke was ignoring their presence, while he looked out the window.

Ino and Sakura went to Hinata's desk to go chat.

Chouji sat with his buffet of snacks.

Shino was reading a book about bugs.

Shikamaru slept on his desk.

Even though class had started almost fifteen minutes ago. The teacher wasn't there. God! The teacher was never on time! There were times when he would arrive five minutes before class ends! And then make a stupid excuse for it!

The class room door opened.

"Settle down. Settle down." The teacher slowly walked his desk in front of the class, and put the little book he had in his hand down. "Someone wake Shikamaru."

Kiba nudged him. "Oi, Shikamaru."

He slowly woke up, then rested his head on his hand. Everyone else moved back to their seats.

"KaKa-sensei!" Naruto shouted. "You're late!"

"I know, and I have a perfectly good explanation." He started. "When I was walking-"

"Your lying."

Almost the whole class shouted.

He looked at his class.

"You got me." You couldn't see his mouth, but his eye let us know he was smiling. Yes, his eye. His mask also covered on eye.

"Geez Sensei, why do you always have to be so late?" Ino sighed.

"Yes. Yes. I'll try to be early for now on." He waved is reassurance.

'That's a bold lie,' everyone thought .

"Now. Everyone open up your books to page we're we left off."

Everyone took their books out. KaKashi took out his book as well.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes?"

"That's not the text book. That's your dirty book."

"Ah! You right. Sorry 'bout that." He put the book, and took out the right book. He was really nonchalant about it.

'Pervert,' everyone thought.

"Shino, read the first page."

"As the rampage went on," Shino read. He continued to read the rest of the first paragraph.

Sasuke continued to stare out the open window. Thinking about anything. To be honest he was sleepy. He didn't feel like reading along with the others. I mean, the teacher wasn't reading along with them. Kakashi was hiding his adult book behind the book he was supposed to be reading. Slowly something started to rise from the window seal, until he could see its bowl cut hair shape, and round eyes.

He narrowed his eyes. What the hell was Lee doing here? And why the hell was he creeping by the window? Lee stared straight at him, not even blinking. Sasuke stared back for a while, than raised his hand.

"Kakashi, there's someone out the window." He said very monotone.

"Huh?" Everyone looked. Lee's gaze didn't falter.

"Ah? Lee? Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"No, sir." Lee replied.

The room was quiet.

"Do you need something?" He asked politely.

"No, thank you for asking."

You could hear birds chirping outside.

"Lee…" Kakashi paused for a moment, "why are you here?"

"No reason."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Lee…" Kakashi paused again. "Leave."

Lee stared for another moment. "Yes sir." Then slowly sank down, out of view.

Sasuke felt some of the energy drain out of him. This was gonna be a loooooong day.

* * *

**End of Second Period**

Hinata was rummaging through her locker. Putting away her English books, and taking out her math and history books. She looked at the mirror that was hung in her locker to check her hair. As she looked at the in the mirror she saw something. It looked a little bit like a plant with an… eyebrow? She turned out around.

"Lee-san?!"

There was Lee, standing across the hall… with a …plant… covering his face.

"I am not Lee." It was obviously.

"I-Is that so?" She wasn't going to press on with the situation.

She turned back to her locker, and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Lee is being weird again,' Hinata had a frantic expression on her face.

She tried her best to ignore him as she locked her locker. She took a deep breathe, and walked away from her locker to her next class, clutching her math text book in her hand.

She started walking faster…

Then she started walking faster…

Then she started run.

'Why is he following me?!' Hinata cried in her head. She clutched her textbook tightly.

Lee had been following her, and when she started going faster, so did he. It turned into a race down the hall.

Hinata looked scared. She was running out of breathe, why was Lee following her?!

He was really scaring her right now.

She turned, and entered the hallway that that her next class was in. Her safe haven! But…

'He's catching up to me!' She screamed frantically in her head. He had caught up to her, he could catch her if he wanted to right now, but instead he did something else.

Lee tripped, and landed on his face. She stopped, and looked back.

'Is he okay?'

She stood there for a moment, not wanting to get close to him, but still wanting to know if her friend was okay. He laid motionless. Then his head shot up. Hinata squealed, and ran into the classroom. Closed the door, then leaned on it, tired from all the running.

She took a deep breath. "Saafe." She was happy she had made it in the class room, and she wasn't late.

"Hinata?" She looked up to her teacher. Kurenai gave her a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"H-Hai!"

Kurenai shifted her eyes a little, and raised her eyebrow a little bit. She was looking at the little glass window in the door. Hinata looked. Lee was looking in the window. Hinata quickly scrambled to her seat, away from the door.

Kurenai looked at Lee, then at Hinata. Then she smiled. She walked to the door, and opened it.

"Lee." Kurenai smile didn't waver. "Leave."

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei." He stayed for another moment, and left.

"What was that?" Kiba said. He had been in his seat talking to Shino.

Hinata rested her head on the desk.

'Lee is weird…'

Kiba and Shino looked at her, then look at each other.

* * *

**End of Third Period**

"TenTen! Neji!"

The two turned around. There stood there gym teacher. He looked at them with a huge smiled, with a shining teeth, and his thumbs up.

"What's wrong Gai-sensei?" Neji asked.

"Have you guys seen Lee?"

They shook their head. Actually they were pretty shocked that they hadn't seen Lee all day. Usually Lee is with them, and he'd be talking about something completely random or stupid or meaningless.

"Hm. Seems he's been acting strange today." Gai grabbed put his hand on his chin, as if he was suspecting something.

They gave confused looked.

"Like what?" TenTen said.

"When I saw him in the gym I tried to talk to him but, it seemed that he was focused on something else, and he ignored. And when I was walking outside, I saw him peeking into a class room."

TenTen and Neji looked at each. That was weird. I mean, it wasn't too weird for Lee. What could he doing?

"Maybe…" They both looked at Gai. "Maybe he's…" He sounded like he had just figured out something. "Maybe he's … AT THE MOST YOUTHFUL POINT OF HIS LIFE."

He shouted that last part. Everyone around them stopped and look, then continued with there own activities. The two looked at him like he was retarded. They couldn't believe that for a moment, they actually thought their teacher, knew something.

"Kya!"

They all turned to where the screams came from. It looked like a bunch of kids had moved out of the way, for something coming. When they saw it, it was Lee. In slow motion, Lee glanced to his left, and saw his friends and sensei. Gai-sensei gave him a shining smile and thumbs up. Lee gave him on in return, then time went faster and he raced down the hall again. Lee left a dust trail.

Neji and TenTen looked a little grossed out by the two males, silent communication.

* * *

**Fifth Period.**

She was getting tired again, but she was desperate to get away. She ran out the one of the entrances that led to the yard in the outside corridor that led to the other part of the school. He followed.

'Why...' She thought, as she ran out of the outside corridor, and into the school yard.

'Why is Lee following me again?!' She wanted to cry. For God sakes the girl had been running at her top speed for ten minutes, and he wasn't quitting anytime soon. She though they was gonna run around the school and back twice before she would finally have to stop. She was running close school close to the school wall's. When the wall ended, there was the football field. Figured she'd have to run there and hide under a bleacher. She kept pushing herself to keep running. Right now she even doubted she could even make it one lap around the school.

Next thing she someone had pulled her by her arm. It was like it all happened in slow motion. She wanted to yell, and then a hand covered her mouth. She was being held against a person chest. It was muscular so she knew it was a guy.

"It's me." She felt a little shocked, then she felt reassured

She didn't fight him. They both fell back into the bushes, and she ended up on top of him, and stayed still. She heard food step slow down. The two stayed quiet. The foot step started into a run again, and she listened until she couldn't hear them no more. Once they were sure no one knew they were there, they sat up.

"Arigato Sasuke-san." He leaned back the wall.

"No problem," He looked at her.

She leaned back too.

Both of their uniforms had dirt stains from lying in the bushes. They sat in silence for a bit

"Seems you had it rough today."

She was kinda shocked by him starting small talk.

"Lee's been following me all day." She sounded exhausted.

"Couldn't your cousin protect you?"

She frantically shook her head, "If I told him about Lee…" She did an uneasy laugh. "He'd kill him."

He could see her cousin doing that, no wonder she's been putting up with it all day.

She started to think."Eto… Sasuke-kun… Don't you have class right now?"

This was one of her free periods, so she could go anywhere she wanted too, but she had noticed that usually he was in class.

"Yeah."

Birds chirped.

"Do you skip often?"

"Not really. But…" Sasuke looked away, and he looked a bit annoyed. "Lee had been staring at me through the window."

'Aaaah, soka…' She thought to herself. She could understand his feelings. (A/N: Soka = I see.)

**Ding Dong Diing Doooong**

"Oh."

The period was over.

They both stood up, and brushed themselves off.

"Sayonara, Sasuke-kun." When she turned around, and was about to walk away. She felt a hand touch her hair. Nani? She stopped, and turned around. (A/N: Nani – What?)

"Sasuke-kun?" She noticed he had a leaf in his hand. He held it up.

"Gomen, it was in your hair." He dropped it.

"Oh, Arigato." She said slowly. Must've gotten in there when they were laying in the bush. She touched her hair, checking to see if there was anything else that might have gotten stuck in there.

He nodded, and turned. "Ja Ne." (A/N: Ja Ne = Similar to "See Ya".)

"Mm," She said, "bye."

* * *

**Sixth Period. Lunch.**

All the girls clapped with their eyes closed. "Itadakimasu."

Sakura had three riceballs, sausages shaped at squids, and some vegetables.

Ino had omurice with some squid on side.

Hinata had a hamburger steak, tamagoyaki, and steamed vegetables. (A/N: Tamagoyaki is fried egg.)

"Amazing, Hinata." Ino said. "Your bento looks so good." She looked at her own bento. "Mine is kinda cold."

"Yours still taste good." Chouji had taken a piece of her omurice.

"Chouji!" She pulled her bento away from him. When did he get here?! In fact... when did Shikamaru and Shino get here?! She glared at the boys. "Why are you here?"

"To eat lunch."

"Where are the others?"

"Don't know." Chouji said, continuously stuffing rice into his mouth from his own bento.

"Kya! Shino no bugs at the table!" Sakura yelled. There was a slow beetle crawling toward Hinata and Sakura. They picked up there bento, and moved away from it. Shino took the bug, and put it in his sleeve.

"Ne," Chouji pointed his chopstick at Hinata's bento. "Can I have some of you hamburger ste-"

"Go away!" Ino yelled at all the boys.

"But it's our lunch time too-"

"Go somewhere else!"

Chouji and Shino got up and left, muttering that Ino was being mean.

"Geez." She puffed. Then looked at Shikamaru, that was still sitting at the table. "You too."

"I didn't do anything." He replied lazily, not looking at her.

She pinched his ear really hard. "I said go."

His face scrunched in pain. "O-Okay." He got up, and walked away. She heard him mutter. "Troublesome."

She let out a big breathe. Finally the pest were gone.

"So, Hinata." She had a mischievous smile. "What've you done for Sasuke?"

She looked confused for a moment, then remembered. "Oh! Nothing."

Ino was disappointed with this update. "Why not?"

"Actually," she said. "I haven't talked to him all day."

Sakura felt a relieved after hearing this. She know she didn't need to worry, but she couldn't have stopped her brain from thinking about all the things that could have happen.

'_Hinata, stay with me.'_

'_Hinata, go home with me.'_

'_Hinata come to the library after school with me, to study help me study for gym.' And a blushing Hinata would agree! He asked her to come study for gym! You can't study for gym! In the library! Alone! Do you know all the things that can happen in a library alone?!_

It was official. Sakura's mind had broken.

Sakura was sulking with an out of place smile on her face. Her friends didn't notice.

'_I wish I was Hinataaaa.'_

* * *

**Eighth**** period.**

It ended ten minutes ago, and was the last period of the day

Sasuke sat sweating on a bleacher, and breathing hard after game of basketball. Gym class was over, but he was still in the gym, with Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Hey, do you guys want to get ramen today?"

"You always suggest ramen. I want to eat meat." Kiba said.

"Well, you can get meat in your ramen."

"We'll decide later." Shikamaru yawned. "Let's go."

The boys started to leave. Naruto peeked over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, you're not coming?"

"Nope."

"Bye then."

He watched the boys talk, and leave the gym. He was the only one in the gym. He examine his arm. He felt a weird sting in his thumb.

'I'll try to not to use it too much,' he thought.

The gym doors busted open. There was a something, running towards him. Leaving a trail of dust. At first it wasn't visible, but then he could see it.

Lee was running towards him like a beast, but he was carrying something on his shoulder.

Hinata?

Lee made an abrupt stop. He tossed an unconscious Hinata at him. Her face looked a little flushed, and her eyes were spinning. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" He gave her a pitiful look. She turned around.

"Lee-san?!" She tensed up in Sasuke's arms.

"I've been observing you all day." Sasuke thought about how he was see Lee staring at him in the halls, and in class through the window. Hinata thought about how he chased her in the hall. "And, it has come to my attention that you guys are not taking the dare seriously. You both have made barely any contact today." Lee took Hinata's hand in his own. She forced an unsure smile. "A servant should serve his master properly." He said that a little too enthusiastically, and his eyes were shining.  
Sasuke put Hinata down on the bleacher next to him.

"Lee, your taking this too-"

"So!" Lee continue. Ignoring them. "Fullfill the dare, and I will let you both be."

They sat quietly, and looked at each. While Lee gave them an intense stare.

"Fine. We'll do it."

Lee's eyes glowed.

"Are you satisfied now Lee?" Hinata still had a forced smiled.

"Yes!" He was happy. He did his job. "Now, I will leave."

He didn't hesitate, he immediately left the gym. The watched the door a little longer. Both wondering if he really was gone. The door didn't open again.

They both collapsed from exhaustion. Sasuke leaned on the higher bleacher in back of him, and had his arm over his eyes. Hinata laid sideways on the bleacher.

"How'd he get you?" He remembered how Lee came barging in with her on his shoulder.

"I was in the library for free period, and Lee found me. He put be on his shoulder, and ran all the way here. He ran so fast I passed out on his shoulder." She sulked.

He sat up and gave her another pitiful look. This poor child. She had it rougher than him today.

"At least he's off our case now." Hinata said, she sounded like a happy kid.

He studied her a little bit before saying. "Hinata."

She shifted her body so she could look a him. "Yes?"

"Would you be able to come to my house?"

* * *

**Like I said before, if you didn't like the beginning or even the middle I hope you liked the ending! I hope there are no mistakes, even though I proof real twice. Review! If you think something! Sorry if you find alot of mistakes! I proofread I don't know why they're there!Next Chapter, I think you will like it a lot!**


	3. Let Me Make It Up To You

HI there :3

No more Romaji! I won't put any more in! Some don't like it, so I shall stop with it! I get where they come from. I'd hate to be into reading something, and then just get taking out of it.

ASDFGHJKL The third chapter!

I know you might find a small mistakes or misspelling. I'll try my best to not make them.

Its Chappa 3!

Thank you for reading my story :D And I really send a extra thank you to those who review!

* * *

**The Kings Game**

**Chappa 3!**

* * *

They drove to his house. He had a Dodge Charger Mopar. It fitted his image. She had seen it when she was over at his house yesterday too, in his houses driveway.

Though she still wasn't sure why he asked her to come over. She remembered how he asked her.

_Her had told her to wait by his car. He needed to do something real quick._

_During that time Ino and Sakura had stopped by, and swarmed her questions. But she didn't really have any answers to them, she didn't know the reason why she was going to his house either. Once Ino was done, cause her questions weren't getting any answer, she dragged away Sakura who begged Hinata to let her come with. _

_Neji, Lee, and TenTen came to talk. Lee was crying with joy to know that the two were still going through with the dare, and didn't back out again. Neji was telling her that if she wanted he could take her home right now instead, or said he could come with if she didn't feel safe. TenTen dragged the two boys away. _

_Naruto came and joked with her, saying that if Sasuke did something, he'd beat him up. Which made Hinata blush, and secretly made her happy. Not about Sasuke getting beat up, but about him protecting her if anything happened. Finally he left. She was kinda sad that he did though._

_Then Sasuke came, and when he came, his hand was wrapped in bandages. He must've been at the nurse. When she asked him what happen, he said that during basket ball he hurt his hand a little but it wasn't bad. But when Lee had tossed her at him, she had accidentally hit his hand before catching her in his arms, that made it worse. It didn't immediately hurt at first, but by the time they were about to leave the gym, it was painful. She felt bad, and bowed a bunch of times while apologizing._

_Then he drove them to his home, she offered to drive, but he said it was okay. He drove with one hand_

She snapped out of thought once she heard him slam his car door. They walked up the house, and he opened the door.

He tossed his bag on the couch, and went straight to the kitchen.

"You can put your stuff down there too." He said from the kitchen.

She did what was instructed, then slowly headed over to the kitchen. He was eating a snack.

"Do you want anything?"

"No, It's oka-"

"I have pudding."

Her ears perked up. "Okay. I'll have a little bit."

He gave a small barely noticeable smirk at her sudden change of heart. He wasn't a fan of sweets, yet there was a stash of them in his fridge. When Naruto came over sometimes he'd bring sweet treats and store them in his fridge, and eat them when he came over. Other time he would stash things like cake mix or brownie mix or anything baking mix he didn't like in the cabinets. Then he'd invite Sakura over for her to bake them. It was all stupid.

Well, he knew the reason Naruto did it. To see Sakura. Sakura wouldn't come for Naruto if he called, but if he called saying he was at Sasuke's, then she'd come, and if he told her that Sasuke wanted cupcakes. She'd make 'em. Then Sasuke would refuse them, while Naruto would indulge in sweets made by his lovely Sakura-chan.

They sat at the kitchen counter on tall stools in the middle of the kitchen. Hinata's tongue loved the taste of the sweet pudding. She was shocked Sasuke would have these sorts of thing in his house. She never though he might've like sweets. Can't judge a book by its cover.

Sasuke just watched her eat. She just looked so happy. He wondered if the pudding that Naruto got from the convenience store was that good.

Mmm! She wasn't gonna lie, the pudding was making her happy . Boy, she was gonna have a major sweet tooth.

"I never told you why I asked you to come."

She snapped out of her trance, and paid attention to him.

"I need you to help to take care of my parents memorial."

She completely forgot about the loveliness of the pudding. The clock ticking seemed really loud.

She remembered hearing about his parents death in the news. Assasination.

"I clean it, and change the flowers every month. I was going to do it today, but," he lifted up his hand, "I'm injured. I could've asked Naruto, but he'd just do something stupid to mess it up-"

"I'll do it!" She said a louder than she though he would've.

He looked at her, kind of shocked. Then he put on a small smile.

"Thanks.

* * *

Hinata finished changing the flowers in the vase, and shining the marble headstones with his parents names on it. His parents were buried in a cemetery. This wasn't the house they originally lived in either. Sasuke's parents were killed in the first house he lived in, he moved into this house after that. He couldn't live in the house, his parents were murdered in. He got this house with the money his parents left him, he's even been living on the money his parents had left him. They used to be rich. His father owned a bank, and his mother was a nurse.

He walked up behind her, and looked down at the memorial. She stood up.

"I'm done."

"Thanks," he said. "You can get something to eat in the fridge if you want." He paused. "I'm gonna stay out here for a bit."

She figured he was going to stay, and pray for a moment. So she went inside the house. It must've been horrible going through that. He must've felt like no one understood him.

'He's lucky to have Naruto,' she thought. He was lucky to have friends who cared about him, they must've been the only way he stayed sane.

'I wanna do something.' She felt determined. She wanted to do something to get his mind off of it. Something that would make him happy. What would make a boy happy? Food?

'I could bake him something,' she thought.

His house had a bunch of sweets in it! He must like baked goods!

She walked back into the kitchen, hopefully he wouldn't mind her using it!

She looked in the cabinets. And she immediately saw it.

CINNAMON ROLLS.

She could make cinnamon rolls!

Okay, yes, they were her favorite. She liked pudding, but BOY DID SHE LOVE CINNAMON BUNS. She figured since they made her happy, they would make him happy too! Plus they were her specialty to bake.

She took out the mix and some ingredients from the fridge. She promised to buy him more later. She liked baking, and she knew she was a pretty good baker, so she knew they wouldn't come out bad.

She made the dough, kneaded the dough, let the dough rise, rolled out the dough, sprinkled the cinnamon sugar out on it, then rolled it back up, and sliced it and placed them spaced out on the tray. Finally she put it in the oven.

She felt like she accomplished something! Then she spotted a candle on the window seal above the sink. There was a small blue velvet curtain that hung above it. The scent was 'Vanilla Bean Noel'.

She thought it'd be nice if the kitchen smelt like it. She lit the candle.

Its glow looked so pretty.

She remembered she had to put the unused ingredients away, and clean up the counter. Once she was done, she turned around..

"WAAA!"

If was the first noise that she could produce.

The blue velvet curtains were on fire!

THE CANDLE LIT THE BLUE VELVET CURTAIN ON FIRE!

'I have to put it out! I have to put it out!' She screamed in her heard, trying to not panic. She took a cup from the cabinet, and filled it was water. She threw the water at the curtain, but it didn't go out. I spread to the wall.

'NO!'

She kept running back from the sink to the curtain, splashing water, but it wasn't working.

It wasn't working, what could she do-

A huge amount of water splashed on the wall, and curtain and wall.

Sasuke had put out the fire. When he had heard her scream from outside, he ran back in.

"What happened?"

Hinata was trembling a little, but froze when he spoke. She slowly turning around, she looked like a guilty child, she had the most apologetic face he'd ever seen.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She continuously bowed while apologizing over and over.

He scratched the back of his head, and looked up at the burnt wall and curtain. How the hell did she manage to do that? He could paint over the wall but… the curtain.

"Were the curtains important to you?"

He was surprised she asked that question. I mean, who would ask? It wasn't exactly a normal question to ask. But yeah, they did have some kind of meaning, but he didn't wanna say it. He looked away.

She felt even more horrible when he looked away! So they did! She only questioned him because her kitchen had a set up similar to his, and the curtain that hung it theres used to be here grandmothers, and they got it when she died! Her mother really liked her grandmothers curtain, so they put them up, and never took them down, even when her mother died. They had a little bit of a sentimental value. Such meaning can be in a useless piece of cloth.

"Please tell me!"

He did a small sigh. He looked at her, then looked away.

"They were a present to my mother and father… on the… day of their wedding.

He didn't wanna tell her. He knew she'd feel bad. When they got the house, he put them up, cause they were hung in the house he used to live in when they were alive.

He looked at her.

She looked like she was about to bust out the waterworks.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Her continuously bowed again.

"It's okay, it's just curtains anyway." He tried to calm her down.

"No! They were your parents wedding gift! I have to repay you. I have to do something! I ruined your-"

_Ding!_

The stove had dinged.

He raised an eyebrow. "You were baking something."

"Uh, yeah!" She went over to the oven, and brought out the tray of cinnamon rolls. "I thought I'd make them for you! You seemed sad before."

He stared at the tray, as she put it on the counter. She got a knife, and frosting from the fridge, and put the frosting on the cinnamon rolls real quick. The icing quickly melted on the cinnamon rolls.

She held one out for him. "Here!"

She did this… for him?

Sasuke didn't like sweets.

He took it, and bit into it. It was nice, and warm. He was sure if he liked sweets he would've loved them.

She stared at him, kind of hoping for a reaction.

"It's good." Even though he said it kind of blunt. She showed satisfaction.

Even though he ate one, could he eat the rest? Maybe he'll get Naruto to eat them.

"Could you put them in the fridge. I'll save some for later."

She nodded. As she put them in the fridge, he got up and took down the curtain. He'd need new ones.

And he's need to buy paint. He analyzed the wall, they could use a lighter color. Maybe he'd change them. Now the his wall was burnt, he needed to paint them over, why not repaint the whole kitchen? The dark color was too depressing anyway. But usually when he decided he'd go looking for paint for any walls in the house… he just get another dark color. Maybe he was just accustomed to it.

"Sasuke-kun," He turned around. "It's dark out, so I should head home now."

He nodded, and she walked out of the kitchen into the living, picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Wait."

She looked back.

"I'll drive you home. Its dark out." He walked into the living room, and picked up his keys from off the couch.

"No, it's okay-"

"Its real dark. It dangerous at night." He walked past her, opened the door, and held it open for her.

She didn't wanna be a burden, but had a feeling he wouldn't say no she took his offer. She walked outside, and then he locked the door.

It was a 15 minute drive. It would've took 35 minutes, if she had waited for the bus.

When they arrived, they both got out the car.

Sasuke went over to her side, and leaned on his car. Hinata was confused why he got out to go to her side, but she took it as another chance to tell him that-

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" She bowed.

"You don't have to bow. And it's okay. They're just curtains."

"Still…"

The sprinklers in her yard turned on.

No!

She had to walk through that!

Her sprinklers had three setting. First the water pressure, was light, then it gave a little a force, then it would kind of hurt when you walked through them. She had to go now before that happened.

She turned back to Sasuke then bowed again, "I promise I'll make it up too you."

She quickly entered the through her houses tall black gates.

"Hinata."

She looked back.

"I have to repaint my kitchen wall. I was thinking about going tomorrow after school. If you want to make it up so bad, you can come."

She gave him a small smile. "Okay! Night!"

He nodded.

She ran through the yard quickly, then got out her keys and walked into the house.

Once she was in, he took out a cigarette, lit it up, enhaled, and let out a big puff of smoke. He walked back to the drivers side of the car, got in, rolled down the window, then drove off.

* * *

Her hair was a little damp from the water. Good thing she didn't get too wet.

"You home."

She turned to her left, and there was Hanabi in the living room, watching television and snacking on chips.

"Yeah."

She took off her shoes, and left them by the door.

She heard running footsteps. Neji came to an abrupt sop in the living.

"Hinata-sama!"

"N-Neji-niisan." She sweat-dropped. "What are you wearing?"

He had an apron on, and empty pan in his hand.

He struck a proud pose.

"I was a about the cook."

"More like put the kitchen on fire." Hanabi replied.

He gave her an annoyed look.

"My cooking is not bad, right Hinata-sama?"

He turned back to Hinata, with the same proud pose.

"I was going to make-"

Hinata took the pan out of his hand. "Maybe I'll make fish tonight."

She made her way to the kitchen.

Neji froze, and Hanabi had a mean smile on her face.

"That's her way of saying your cooking sucks."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

WAAAA!

The chapter is done. I actually had a hard time think out what I should do with this chapter. I was racking my brain trying to figure out what the hell could I put. I hope this chapter wasn't boring D: For a day my mind wasn't working. I have a pretty clear idea of what I'll probably do next chapter though, and I really hope you like it.

I hope to update soon.


	4. I'm Staying

**The King's Game**

**Chappa 4.**

* * *

Sasuke was walking through the outside corridors that connected both sections of the school together. He didn't usually skip class, but today he just didn't feel like listening to shit he didn't care. And it was perfect for him, during 4th period the hall were usually empty. Peace and quiet. Nothing more beautiful than that.

He stopped walking.

She accidentally bumped into him.

So… WHY WAS SHE FOLLOWIG HIM?

"Sorry Sasuke-kun."

"It's okay but," he turned around, and looked at her with his eyes narrowed, "why are you following me?"

She was confused, she tilted her head a little bit. Was she doing something wrong?

"I was told this was the way to repay a person."

"B y who?" He was annoyed that someone told her to do this.

She told him the story.

"_BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ino was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eye. She couldn't help to laugh at the story her friend had just told her. Her stomach was hurting really bad from the laughing, but she just couldn't stop!_

_Hinata stood with her head looking down, and she tightly held the hem of her skirt. Her face was red. She was embarrassed from her friend laughing so much at her failure._

"_Ahaha!" Ino wiped away a tear. "So you accidentally set his house on fire?"_

_Her voice trembled, "…yes…"_

_It was silent, then-_

"_BWAHAHAHAHA!" Ino erupted into laughter for a second time._

_Hinata wish her friend would stop. It was bad enough that she had set his house on fire. She was hoping that when she asked Ino how she could repay a person she wouldn't ask any question. Well, that's what she was hoping. She knew she would be questioned, but she still went to her anyway. She knew her friend would laugh but…_

"_AHAHAHAAA!"_

_She didn't know this much._

"_Ahh, now," She was finally getting all of the laughter out of her, she wiped away another tear, "what were you asking for?"_

_She finally looked up, showing her red face. "Advice on how to repay him."_

"_Pfft!" Ino covered her mouth real quick. Trying to stop her laughter, Hinata gave her a pleading look._

"_Okay." Ino said. "What does he like? Get him something he likes."_

_She didn't know him very well though, she thought for a second._

"_Sweets? I baked him sweets yesterday. Should I bake him more again?"_

_Ino arched an eyebrow. "Sweest? Sasuke hates sweets."_

_Her eyes widened at the news._

_But he ate one last night! Then again, he did only eat one, if he really like them he would've eaten more. She felt bad again. She used his ingredients in his house to make him food that he didn't like. Why did she always screw up?_

"_Don't feel bad Hinata," Ino put her hand on Hinata's shoulder, and gave her a sympathetic look. "You didn't know. I bet he still appreciated them though."_

_Yeah, he did at least eat one. He could've just flat out told her he didn't want them._

"_So, what else do you know about him?" _

_She thought for a second._

"_Nothing."_

"_Absolutely nothing?"_

"_I never really talked to him until now."_

_Ino sighed. This was gonna be harder than she thought. Sasuke was the mysterious type. No, she took that back, he wasn't the mysterious type at all. He didn't try to hide anything. People said he was, cause they might not know a lot about him. But if you didn't ask, he wouldn't say. She's asked him questions before, and he's answered them, but once he grew annoyed, he'd stop answering them. Honestly, she wanted some secret action to happen between them. The story Hinata told her was funny._

_SHE WANTED MORE._

_Feeling a bit mischevious._

"_Hinata!"_

_Hinata jumped a little bit by her friends suddenly shouting her name._

"_Why don't you follow him around all day?" She had on a foxy smile. _

_Hinata doubted her friend, "Would he really like that?"_

"_Yeah, no doubt about it!"_

_Complete doubt about it. He didn't seem like the type to like people following him._

"_Hinata! Trust me, if you stay with him all day then you can help him with some things through the day. If he needs help studying or to borrow a book or if he just wants to talk. Lets not say 'following'! Your just accompanying him through the day. There's do harm in accompanying a person, right?"_

_She was a good talker._

"_Still… He doesn't seem like a person who would want-"_

"_Unless you don't want to help him…"_

_Hinata froze._

"_No, I didn't mean that-"_

"_But Hinata! You make it sound like you don't really want to help him. I mean if you're not with him how will you know when he needs help?"_

"_M-Maybe I could give him my number, and he could-"_

"_Even if you did, if he texted or call, would you make it in time to help him? Besides who said he'll even call?"_

"_Well, if he doesn't call, maybe he doesn't want help-"  
"HINATA!" Ino pointed a finger that was inches away from Hinata's face. "Do you want to help him or not?!"_

"_Y-Yes!"_

"_THEN GO TO HIM!"_

"_But-"_

"_GO!"_

"_Y-Yes Mam!"  
Hinata started walking, she looked back at Ino once and gave Ino another look wondering if she could do this. Ino put her hands on her hip, and a smile on her face. She gave Hinata a reassuring nod. Hinata turned the corner, going to find Sasuke._

_Since Ino knew Hinata couldn't do it on her own and if Sasuke told her to go away she just would. She'd make sure to text Hinata some more advice later while she was in class._

_Once she was around the corner Ino turned around, and finally showed an evil grin, with an evil glint in her eye, and a little snicker._

'Ino,' Sasuke grew more annoyed as he thought of the girl with a sneaky grin on her face.

The bell rang. Lunch time.

"Are you going to lunch now?"

"No, our table is loud."

That was true. Yesterday she only sat with the girls, TenTen wasn't there cause she had class, but usually the whole group sat together, and they're group was very loud. Especially Naruto.

"You don't have to follow me."

"But I feel bad, and Ino told me-"

"Ino was wrong."

She fidgeted with her thumb.

Ino had told her about this. She thought about what her friend had later texted. She could practically hear her voice in her head.

**Ino's Extra Advice**

"_**He's gonna tell you to go away, when he does tell him no."**_

"Ino-chan told me if you refused, to say no…"

"Ino was wrong."

"But-

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke-chan!"_

A bunch of flirty and annoying sounding voices.

They looked to the left to find them.

About what? Thirty? Forty? Monsters running at them. They had red eyes, and hungry faces.

The blood drained from both of their faces. Hinata looked terrified, and looked like she was shaking a little bit. Sasuke just knew he was screwed.

"W-What are those?"

"Fangirls..."

She flinched once she heard that word. His fangirls looked like one of the scariest fan bases on the planet.

"Hinata."

She slowly turned to him and said very quietly, "Y-Yes?"

"You want to help me out right?" He pointed at them. "I'll leave them to you then."

"What?!"

"Good luck.

Hinata's eyes widened in fear. Sasuke ducked down, and hid behind the solid concrete banister. They could no longer see him, all he did was duck down, and he was safe.

She looked like a deer in headlights.

How the hell would she get those things away from him?!

How the hell could she fend those things?!

"Where is he?"

She hadn't realized the mob girls had already made way to her.

"U-Ugh-" She was interrupted.

"We saw him standing here."

"Which way did he go?"

"Whats your relationship with him?"

"He's my Sasuke!"

"No he's mine!"

"Which way did he go?"

"You not keeping him to yourself are you?"

"What's you name?"

"Who are you to him?"

"Stay away from my Sasuke!"

"Are you hiding him from us?"

The girls bombarded her with questions, she wasn't given time to answer.

"H-He-"

"What?"

"Speak up!"

"Where did he go?"

"I can't hear you!"

"H-He," She pointed left. "He went that way!"

"Where?"

"There?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

The girls started to run in that direction. Once they were gone, she slumped to the ground herself.

She thought she was gonna die. Is that what Sasuke had to go through every day?

"Have you had enough of helping?"

She looked at him. He sat down, leaning against the short banaster, staring at her.

He knew she was done. This is what he had to go through everyday. Those fangirls were malicious, and Hinata wasn't. There was no way she wouldn't say-

"No!"

His eyes widened. What?

"They're not that scary." She looked away when he said that. He knew she was terrified.

"I ruined your parents wedding gift." She looked up. "It's the least I can do."

Wow, this girl was an honestly nice person, and she earnestly wanted to pay him back.

He sighed. She wasn't giving up, he could see it in her eyes. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

She was a little surprised he gave in, but she did a small smile. "Okay!"

* * *

School had ended, and they left immediately, not wanting to catch attention of Sasuke's fan girls again. They were walking in the shopping center. There was a Costco on the 5th floor. Actually, the whole 5th floor was Costco. And Cosco had everything, surely they'd find what they were looking for.

The girls around them blushed. Some looked jealous others looked in awe.

The guys around them stared. Some looked jealous other looked in awe.

Hinata looked uncomfortable with all the attention they were getting. She made sure to not look anyone in the eye.

Sasuke was brushing it off, as nothing. He was used to it.

I mean, the two looked amazing together.

Sasuke was good looking, really good looking. Plus he had a cool image. If he asked a girl to date him, kiss him, sleep with him, they would do it without a second though. Whether they had a boyfriend or not.

Hinata wasn't bad looking either. She was really, really pretty. One of the prettiest girls in the school in fact. And her eyes made her stand out. Pearl lavender eyes. Not everybody had those. They were unique. Plus she had killer curves. Any guy would love to be with her.

They both looked like a perfect match. In fact, the people around them distinguished them as a couple.

Hinata fidgeted a little. Yeah, her eyes drew attention to her often, but it seemed that the attention was ten times worse now since she was with Sasuke.

_Click!_

The two stopped walking.

A boy had just taken a picture of them. He stood right in front of them. He lowered to phone. The middle school looking boy had black hair, black eyes, and an innocent mischevious expression.

All Hinata did was blink.

Sasuke gave the boy an annoyed looked, he took the phone, and broke it in half.

The middle schooler looked heartbroken that he had just broke his iPhone 5 in half. The blood drained from his face.

Sasuke dropped the broken phone in the kids hands, and started to walk away.

Hinata looked back from Sasuke to the boy several times. Could he really just do that to a middle school, and then leave? The kid was crying with a proud smile! Wh

"Let's go Hinata." She heard Sasuke call, it was a demand.

"B-But," She looked at Sasuke. He was really gonna leave the kid like that! She turned back to kid, "I'm so sorry!" She apologized for her friends behavior, then she ran to catch up with him.

The kid watched them go.

"You were stupid for doing that Konohamaru."

He looked at his two friends that were slowly walking toward him.

"Shut up Moegi!"

* * *

They were in the elevator, going up to the fifth floor.

She felt kind of bad that Sasuke had done that to the boy, yeah the kid took a picture of them but, she'd feel pretty sad too if her iphone was broken in half. He must be pretty strong to be able to snap that like a twig.

She watched the store they passed by as they went up. A clothing store caught her eye, she wanted to go in it before they left the mall. There was a sale and she wanted to buy something for her sister.

She looked at Sasuke.

He looked irritated and was clutching his hand. She figured Sasuke had hurt his hand more when he snapped the kid's phone in half. She giggled a little bit.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. What was giggling about?

They left the elevator.

And immediately enter the vast store.

Hinata grabbed a cart and started to push it as they searched for their isle. It was all the way on the other side of the store in the back. It was quite a walk to get there actually.

There was not many people in that part of the store, most people were in the electronics section. Big sale of flat screens apparently.

They looked at all the colors on the shelves.

What the hell were they gonna choose from all these.

"I found the color of your kitchen." She pointed to the second shelf.

"I'm thinking of getting a lighter color. The kitchen looks to dark."

"Oh," She looked up again. "How about that one?"

"Nah."

"This one?"

"Nope."

"How bout this one?"

"No."

"Like this one?"

"Too light."

"That one?"

"I don't like it."

"What about this one?"

"No."

She slumped against the self of paint color in defeat.

'He won't pick one!' She sulked.

He looked at her. Maybe he was being a little picky.

"I was thinking of keeping it in the blue category."

She perked up and turned around.

"That makes it easier for us! Now, How 'bout Egyption Blue?"

"Nah."

"Persian Blue?"

"Nope."

"Navy Blue?"

"No."

"Maya Blue?"

"Too light."

"Brandeis Blue?"

"I don't like it."

"Azune Blue?"

"No."

She fell to her knees in defeat.

'This isn't easier!' She cried in her head.

He felt kinda bad now. Maybe he should've just picked on even if he didn't like it. He'd decided to be more serious and pick one, so they could make progress.

"I'll get that one." He pointed.

She perked up again, and looked over to where he was pointing. "Yale Blue? Sounds good to me."

Perfect. Finally a color was picked out. Only problem was that it was on the third shelf.

"We'll need a ladder ."

"There's one over there, I'll get it."

He got the ladder by the wall, and brought it over, then climbed up and passed three cans of paint to Hinata, who placed them in the cart. They could leave now, the deed was done.

They took it to the cashier, and was on their way out.

"Um, Sasuke…" Hinata said as they were in the elevator, going done. She was holding one bag of paint, while Sasuke was carrying the other too. She insisted in taking his bags cause of his broken hand, but he said no. His hand wasn't in that much pain as it was in before, it was only his thumb that had gotten sprained a bit. Besides he couldn't let her carry all the bags. If it wasn't because of the argument they had he woud be carrying her can of paint too, but she said she wanted to carry at least one.

"Hm?"

"There was actually a store that I wanted to go in real quick to by something for my sister, if you don't mind could I go in it for a minute? I already know what I'm going to get. If you don't want to it's okay-"

"I don't mind." He replied. "It's for your sister right? I don't mind."

"Thank you!" She pressed the second floor button real quick before the elevator got there.

The store was right in front of the elevator.

"I'll wait outside, you can leave the paint with me."

"Thank you!" She left the paint with him, and quickly went inside.

What she was looking for were acid washed blue jeans her sister said she had liked. She was doing it to pay her back, since her sister had done her a favor before. She quickly found the jeans she was looking for, and the correct size. When they went to the counter, the girl rang up the jeans and she was on her way out. Badda Bing. Badda Boom. Quick as ever.

She smiled as she walked out the store, looking in the bag. Hanabi was gonna be so hap-

She bumped into somebody. She looked up.

Two really tall, and mean looking guys!

One had a blonde mohawk, sunglass, and some weird colorful looking shirt. The other one had long orange hair, and a cigarette in his mouth.

First they gave her a mean look, but once they realized the person who bumped into them was a girl they eased up.

"She's a cutie."

"What's you name?"

"That's the Konoha High Leaf Uniform she's wearing."

"Gotta boyfriend sweetheart?"

She took a step back. The guys looked like total creeps. But she had to get away, she felt kinda bad about the things she was about to-

"Fuck off."

The boys faces turned mean again, they turned around. There was Sasuke standing behind them. The group had gathered an audience.

"What?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Dumbass I can beat you into a-"

Sasuke landed a straight punch to his face that left the guy with the Mohawk knocked out. He did it with his good hand, even though it would've been better with his other hand if the thumb was sprained.

"Why you little-"

The other guy was about to hit him, went Hinata grabbed the arm he was about to hit him with.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

The guy glanced back at her.

"Wha-"

"Sorry!"

She tightened her grip then let go. The guy fell to the ground in the same position he was in when he was standing up.

Both guys were down.

The crowded around them cheered. Sasuke ignored them. Hinata fidgeted from all the attention.

"What did you do?"

"I paralyzed him…" She squeaked.

He was a little shocked. "How the hell did you do that?"

"M-My father taught me how too."

Who's father teaches them how to paralyze people? Actually is wasn't very weird in the Hyuga family to learn things like that. In fact every Hyuga learned it sooner or later. It family tradition that was passed on for centuries. The average Hyuga knew where all of your pressure points were, and what would happen if you pressed a certain one.

Sasuke remembered hearing weird stories about Hyuga's when he was younger. People said things like, they have all seeing eyes, and they would attack a person with a single touch. Wow, guess they were right.

"Let's go."

"Huh? Oh, okay!"

She quickly picked up the can of paint she was carrying before and followed him out of the mall.

"What day are you thinking about painting?"

"Maybe Thursday."

"Not tomorrow?"

"Nah, Naruto's coming over tomorrow."

She blushed.

"So I don't need to come tomorrow then."

"Nope."

"On Thursday I'll help you paint."

"You don't have to."  
"It's okay. I will. I was the reason this all happened anyway."

They got to his car, and loaded the cans in the trunk.

"You house is the closest, so I'll take you home first."

"Sure you won't need help with the cans?"

"I can carry them with ease, but it's dark out so I'm taking you home."

He sounded like a dad for that last part.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me home Sasuke-kun." She stood outside his car, holding the bag with her sisters new jeans.

He nodded, watched her go through the gates, enter her house, then drove off.

Once he hit a stop light his phone rang.

**Caller ID: Dobe**

He answered it, and put it on speaker. The light turned green

"Oi teme! I've been calling you all day!"

"I've been ignoring you all day."

"I'm inviting Sakura-chan over tomorrow too!"

"Not surprised."

"I told her you wanted cinnamon rolls."

"There no mix or ingredients.

Naruto was silent.

"What?"

"There no mix or ingredients."

"Well, what happened to it?"

"It was used."

"What do you mean it was used? Did you bake it? Can you even _bake_?"

"No I didn't bake it."

"Then who used it?! God! Sakura's gonna kill me! If I tell her you don't want them anymore or you changed your mind she'll think I was lying about the whole thing, and she'll get mad at me!"

"That's not my problem."

"But-"

"I can't talk I'm driving."

"You always talk and drive-"

"I've gotta go."

"OI TEME!"

He hung up.

* * *

"You back."

Hanabi sat in the same position as yesterday, sipping on strawberry milk, watching TV.

She held up the bag. Hanabi raised an eyebrow.

She heard footsteps quickly come down stairs.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Neji-niisan," she turned to him, "Are you okay? Your face is red."

You could here the pride in his voice, "I was working out in my room."

"You were? It's good you so active." She turned back to Hanabi. "Here you go, Hanabi. I got this for you, I know you wanted it.

"Oh! Thanks Hina!" She opened the bag, and held out the acid wash jeans.

"You welcome." She gave her a smile.

She turned around, about to walk to the kitchen, but Neji was standing with innocent and happy eye. He was expecting his own present.

"S-Sorry Neji-niisan," she looked away feeling a little guilty, "I only got something for Hanabi…"

He froze. He was hurt!

"I-I'll go cook dinner now!" She quickly rushed out of the room, and entered the kitchen.

Hanabi had a mean grin on her face.

"She loves me more."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP."

* * *

**I haven't updated since about last week! I've been busy! School starts next week for me too, so it'll be even longer updates. I'm also thinking of posting another story. I already wrote the first chapter. Should wait longer to post it, or should I post it now? I think lots of people would like, or at least I hope.**

**Thank You to all those who Fave, Follow, & Review! :D**


	5. Failing Revenge

I don't know how often my updates will be… not very often anymore.

It's been what? A month since my last update.

So yeah.

I finally finished it!

After a month...

* * *

**The Kings Games**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Lee looked a his friend who's was face was down the table. Their teacher Gai joined them, greeted them with a flashy smile and a thumbs up, then also took notice of the depressed boy. It was the first time today, that Lee had gotten a chance to speak to his friend. He'd noticed that that he seemed a little upset when he saw him in the halls or when he had class with him, but…

Neji groaned.

He didn't know it was this bad.

Lee pointed a finger at Neji. "Whats wrong with him?"

TenTen took the lollipop she was eating out of her mouth, she was sitting at the table with him. "Hanabi's been teasing him and mocking him saying that she's Hinata's favorite, and she won't stop. He's just jealous."

Neji could hear them, he expected Lee or his teacher to say something irrelevant or weird in some way. Instead it got really quiet, he though they might've just left. He shifted his head to look up, he could see them through some strands of hair. They gave him disgusted looks.

"_Incest?_"

"**THAT'S NOT IT!**"

* * *

Sakura strutted down the halls, happily. Last period had ended. School was over for the day.

And that meant…

Her eyes shined.

'I get to go to Sasuke-kun's house!' She thought happily in her head.

"Sakura!"

She turned around. Hinata and Ino was walking slowly toward her.

"We're going Karaoke, and then getting some okonomiyaki."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Hinata. You not going to Sasuke's house?"

She shook her head, "No, he said he didn't need anything today."

This only made Sakura more happy, there'd be no other people there! It'd just be her and Sasuke. Well, Naruto would be there too, but he didn't count as anything.

"I can't," her smile was really wide, "I gotta date with Sasuke-kun."

Pfft…

"Ahaha!" Ino lauhed. "You've been rejected so many times! Did he really invite you? Or are you stalking him?"

Sakura gave her a cocky smile, and there was a glint in her eye. "Jealous you can't get a guy Ino?"

Ino froze with the laughing smile on her face. A vein popped in her head. "What'd you say _billboard_?"

Sakura's smile widened, "You heard me _pig_."

They were up close to each other. Hinata could see the electricity between the two, she shrank back a little bit.

"Sakura-chaan!" Naruto voice rang from the end of the hall. Ino and Hinata looked forward, Sakura turned around. "Let's get to Sasuke's car before he leaves without us!"

Sakura froze, and some of the blood drained from her face. _Dammit Naruto_.

"Hmph." Sakura slowly turned around. Ino had her arms crossed. This time it was her time to show a cocky grin, and the glint in her eye. The look Ino was giving her killed her. "You date includes Naruto, huh?"

"Shut up." Sakura muttered.

"Sasuke would leave his lovely _dates_?"

"SHUT UP!"

Sakura stormed away with red cheeks, clutched her bag. Once she got to the end of the hall to Naruto, she hit him on the head.

Ino snickered some more, then turn back to Hinata. "It's just you and me."

She nodded and smiled.

* * *

"Hi Sasuke-kun," Sakura said it extra bubbly and extra lovingly. Naruto was rubbing the back of his head where Sakura had hit. Sasuke leaned on his car with arms folded, he glanced between the two. He didn't say anything. Sasuke got off his car, and walked towards the driver's seat. Naruto and Sakura both walked to the passenger seat. Naruto was about to say something but Sakura gave him a look that said everything. He slowly took his hand away from the door handle, and went to go to sit in one of the back seats of the car. He was felt irritated that Sasuke always got her attention. He slammed the car door close once he sat down. Sasuke gave him an annoyed look from the corner of his eye. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, feeling satisfied with himself.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke gave him a smile. He turned on the car, and drove out of their schools parking lot. A faded red Ford Mustang that was parked across the street of the school followed them.

* * *

"_**Said no more counting dollars we'll be, we'll be counting stars**_!" Ino just finished her solo the song Counting Stars by One Republic. Her one man audience, Hinata, clapped for her as she stood in a fancy idol-like pose. Ino dropped back on the couch in the room, picked up the cup of soda that was on the table in the middle room, and started drink it down. "You should go next Hinata!"

"You made me sing 5 songs in a row Ino-chaan," she said calmly, "can I not sing anymore?"

"Aww Hinata, if I was you I wouldn't have let you do that too me, you too nice Hinata." She said it just as calmly.

They both leaned backed on the couch in the room, and looked at the ceiling in silence.

"This is boring…" Ino said.

"Yeah.." Hinata replied.

"My throat hurts."

"Yeah."

"I'm getting hungy."

"Me too."

"Do you think we should get gyudon or okonomiyaki?"

"Um, I want okonomiyaki."

"Yeah…" Ino said. "But now I have a taste for gyudon…"

The girls looked at each other, then looked back up for the ceiling and sighed.

"What do we do Hinata?" Ino sulked. "It's only been 25 minutes and we're bored, and we split 50 dollars to go to this new karaoke bar because it so nice and fancy here. We can't just leave, we paid for an hour."

"I know," Hinata sulked with her friend.

It was true. The two girls had promised to go to this karaoke place for a while, it was new, the rooms, were big, and really fancy, the pictures they saw were a amazing, but when the got inside it was even more extravagant. They couldn't got food there, but since the place was so fancy, the food would've cost, they split the bill to get in, and paid for their own drinks, but to but food, would just empty their pocket. Hinata was from a wealthy family, but Hiashi didn't like to spoil his kids like that, he wanted them to learn how to do things for themselves. Yeah, sometimes he'd give her money, but if she really wanted to get herself some money, she'd have to get a job. Ino sometimes worked at her parents flower shop, so she was able to scrap up some cash. The clock in the room would tick endlessly.

"So…"

Hinata shifted her head to look at her friend. "What?"

"Any action happen?" Ino turned to her so she could see Hinata.

Hinata thought for a moment. "We got into a fight."

Ino immediately sat up, and raising an eyebrow. "You both had a fight?"

"Oh! No! We got into a fight with some guys at the mall yesterday."

Ino was shocked, this was the first of it she had heard today, "How'd this happen?"

"A-After we got paint for his walls, I asked him if I could go in one shop, because they had a pair of jeans that Hanabi had been wanting for while, and I wanted to pay her back for a favor she did for me. When was looking in the bag while walking out, I bumped into two guys, and they started to flirt with me, but Sasuke knocked one out, and I paralyzed the other…"

Ino blinked twice. Wow. They practically tag teamed the two guys.

Ino looked back at the ceiling, so did Hinata.

"Amazing Hinata, for such a sweet person, you can give such a cruel punishment."

"C-Cruel?"

"Yes, cruel. Being paralyzed isn't fun. It's scary."

Hinata never thought of it that way. Being paralyzed was cruel? She's been paralyzed so much by her cousin and sister before so I guess she didn't find it scary. As a child of the Hyuga household, they hold many traditional fighting techniques, and one was to paralyze a person. When paralyzing a person, you don't just paralyze any ran person, you paralyze each other. Neji and her, would practice when they were young. And they practiced a lot, since her father was strict on them. Then again, not being able to move or have control of your body must be scary for the average person.

Ino's phone beeped, she looked at it, then threw tossed the phone next to her. Not replying to the text she just received. She sighed, sat up, a took the remote control that controlled the flat screen television in the room. She flipped through the choice of songs they had. She pick up a microphone and tossed another one to Hinata. "Let's sing a duet."

* * *

"Stupid, Naruto." Sakura was walking with Naruto back to the car, after a pit stop to a dollar store so Naruto could use the bathroom. "You couldn't have wait?"

"I couldn't hold it! Sasuke would've killed me if I went in his car!"

Sakura sighed. Naruto, always being Naruto. But it didn't matter, cause it gave Sakura to also go in bathroom, and apply some make-up. She too much, cause she didn't want Sasuke to compare her to a clown. Naruto and Sakura walked out of the dollar store back to Sasuke's parked car. Sasuke had chosen to stay in the car. When they reached the car, there was Sasuke smoking a cigarette with his window rolled. Once he noticed they were back he put it out, and dropped it out of with window.

Sakura's face faltered. "Do you really have to smoke?"

He practically ignored her question. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Oi teme," Naruto said, with a grimace. "You gonna kill yourself with those. We're just caring."

"Yeah, Yeah," Sasuke unlocked the car doors, "Thank you for your concern. Can we go now?"

Sakura gave him a sad look, but walked back to the passenger seat. Naruto shook his head at his friend, then took his seat in the back. But Sasuke didn't drive, he didn't even start the car.

"Why aren't we-"

"We're being followed."

Sakura and Naruto looked surprised.

"That red Ford Mustang. I noticed it a while back, but didn't think it was anything til now."

They both looked in the car mirrors, and spotted the car. Sasuke started the car, and immediately the car that had been following them started up too.

"We're going for a drive."

* * *

"And please come again ladies." The guy at the front desk gave them a flirt smirk.

They gave him back a fake smile.

Their faces faltered when they turned back around.

"Gross." Ino said.

"That's mean..." Hinata replied

"So what."

Their hour or boring karaoke was done, they could now go get something to eat. Ino stretched out her arms as she walked out the door. She yawned, then wiped away an escaping tear. Hinata stopped walking, and once she did Ino stopped. Ino took her hand away from her eyes, and looked up. Two guys with mean looks standing in from of them.

"Oi, Bitch." One of them said.

Hinata frowned, and Ino got defensive.

"Hey! Who you calling bitch?"

"Not you," The one with orange hair said. "Her."

He pointed at Hinata. Hinata unconsciously moved back.

" 'Member me?"

How could she forget?

"That's the guy." Hinata whispered to Ino. "The guy I paralyzed."

Ino looked back and forth from the guy to Hinata, and then stopped at the guy. She leaned forward, with her hands on her hip.

"What do you guys want? Are you guys coming for some pay back? Are you really gonna fight an girl? What kind of punks are you?"

Hinat tugged Ino's shirt, "Ino!"

She didn't want to start any fights, if possible she wanted to just try and apologize, and be on their way. Even though she didn't want to apologize. She rather be safe than sorry.

"No Hinata! These pervs came up to you, and if I wasn't here they would've jumped you or do something worse." Ino gestured to the guys. "You can't always be so nice!"

"Hey!" The orange hair guy's friend grabbed Ino's wrist. He was long black hair that was in a ponytail, and wore a beanie hat. He looked her dead in the eye, "What'd you call us bitch?"

Hinata wouldn't just let that happen to her. She reached out for his arm, but someone got her from behind. They grabbed her wrists, and held them in back of her. When she glanced at her captor, he was purple hair, and sickening smile. She hadn't known there was another one with them. He probably hid on purpose.

"Uhf!" The orange haired guy bit the top of his lip, and he stiffened up. The three looked at him, but the black haired guys grip on Ino's wrist didn't falter. He looked a little constipated, and in pain. His eyes were looking up at the sky, and their started to tear up. He fell over, and you could see Akamaru getting a nice chomp on his butt. Kiba and Shino was walking slowly up to them.

"Hey, bastard. What do you think you're doing?" Kiba yelled at black haired guy.

The black haired guy, quickly moved Ino in front of him. She was like his shield. He wiped out a small knife, and held it by her neck.

"You know what happens if you step closer." The guy had a cocky smile on his face.

Ino squealed. She wasn't looking down at the knife, she was looking down at what was on the knife. She felt grossed out. He looked down after feeling her tense up, and saw the big old flying roach on his knife. He freaked out, and tried to shake it off. When he got off, before he could look back off, Kiba swooped in gave a quick punch to the face, and he went lights out. Shino picked up the roach rom of the ground and put it in his sleeve.

"Hey!" The guy that was holding his own knife to Hinata's throat. His voice trembled, "I-If you think you can just do you that… you wro-" He let out an exasperated breath, and let his grip of her wrist loose. Akamaru was biting his ankle. Hinata took this as a chance his a pressure point in his stomach area, that would send pain in his abdomens. He clutching his ankle, and grinding his teeth together. "We ain't done…"

"You're done, don't try talkin' big talk." Kiba walked over, and put his foot on the guys stomach.

Kiba turned back to the girls, Shino walked closer to them too.

"What'd you guys do to get in this mess?" He looked at both of the girls. Scratching the back of his head.

"They were just some idiot trying to start a fight." Ino said.

Akamaru went over to Hinata, and starting nuzzling his nose against her leg. She bent down and started to pet him. She looked up, and said, "Why are you guys here?"

Kiba crossed his arms. "We were taking Akamaru for a walk. Shino was over to hang out. Then we found you guys. What were you guys doing?"

"We just came out of this new Karaoke place. You know the one that said to have some gold in all rooms. Our table some gold, it was really nice, but we got bored real quick."

"You guys should've invited us," Shino said.

"I wasn't sure if you were busy or not so I wasn't sure if I should've asked." Hinata said.

Several car engines revved, and rolled up by them. All different colors with different designs.

Did this guys think they were being cool with their colorful cars and hair? What the hell were they the color gang? No! No! The rainbow gang!

"You guys should go." Kiba watched five guys get out of one car. "It seems like they got friends."

Shino took a firm stance.

"No way." Ino said. "Just cause we're girls doesn't mean we can't help."

Kiba gave her a look, "Do you know what could've happened to you guys if we didn't show up?"

"It's better if you go." Shino added.

"They just caught us off guard. We're not going anywhere. Right Hina?"

Hinata nodded. "I feel bad, it all my fault this started. I can't leave."

Kiba shook his head, then looked a the group of guys getting out of their eccentric cars.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

They went in the exact opposite direction of his house. They didn't want their stalker finding out where Sasuke lived. He pulled over smoothly into a space in the block. There was no other parking spaces, so their followers double-parked, then for guys got out the car. The three got out the car right after. An exchange of mean looks were exchange.

"Hey, you remember me? Don't pretend you don't you dumb ass." Said the blonde one, the one Sasuke punched in the face yesterday.

None of them spoke, and their faces didn't falter

"Tryin' to act tough in front of your bitch huh?"

Immediately a vein popped up in her head. Sakura clench her fists, and raised it. "Who are you calling bitch?" She was gonna kick his ass. Naruto grabbed her by his waist and held her back, he kept a tight grip to keep her strength at bay. She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he was stronger. The guys started laughing, finding it amusing that they had provoked her. Little did they know that Naruto was keeping them out of danger. They guys wiped off their tears of laughter in their eyes, and settled down to a grin.

"We don't care about you two," The blonde guys said, he pointed toward Sasuke. "We want him."

All Sasuke did was raise an eyebrow, still acting uninterested. Which pissed off the guys.

"Talk dammit!"  
"He doesn't need to talk to punks like you." Said Sakura.

"Shut the fuck up!" He hissed at her.

"He can kick your ass if he wanted too!"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto tried to calm down his female friend.

The guys was annoyed, and he started he stormed over to the girl, still being held back by her friend. HE raised his fist, but it was caught by Sasuke, who had already made his way over to them when Sakura first started spouting insults. He looked into the eyes of the guys who for a moments look nervous, then he looked angry again. He snatched his hand out of his grasp, and took two steps back. Sasuke's grip was strong, the guy began doubting himself, but he didn't want to look weak in front of his friends. Naruto let of Sakura. The guy grinned.

"It's four against three." One guys who hadn't spoken took a pipe from out the car.

A ringer went off. The blonde haired guy took out his phone, opened it and grinned.

"We've got your girlfriend."

Sakura's face dropped, Naruto looked surprised, and Sasuke looked confused.

Sakura slowly and stiffly turned to Sasuke.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You ha-have a g-g-g-gi-gi-gir-gir-gir-"

"No. I don't."

The guys gritted his teeth. "Don't like dumbass I know you know who we're talking about!" He grinned, and turned the phone around, so they could see the screen. They saw two guys standing in front of Hinata and Ino.

Sasuke narrowed narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

The guys grin grew. He shut his phone.

"Revenge."

* * *

"It's all your fault." Hanabi said bluntly, with flour all over her face. Her eyebrow twitched.

Neji turned around from her, trying to hide his laughter. He had a smile of victory on his face. Hanabi threw an egg at the back of his head. You could see the vain in his forhead. He turned around and started pinching her cheeks.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

He let go, then went to the sink and started to rinse the egg out of her head. Hanabi rubbed her cheeks, still feeling the sting of her cheeks being pinched.

The two were in the kitchen, trying to bake, after having another argument about who is better. Usually Neji wouldn't have let her provoked him so much, but today was an exception… a horrible exception.

When he lifted his head from the sink, he immediately spotted the wall splatered with dough. Then he realized the rest of the mess in the kitchen. Five sticks of butter on the wall. A couple eggs thrown at the wall and the ceiling, there was flour on the cabinets, and milk on the stove.

Hanabi stood, also examining the walls. "We should've just waited til Hina came home…"

He turned to her, "But didn't you want to bake a cake?"

"Yeah... but… looks at this mess?"

Some of the egg on the ceiling dripped to the floors.

"Thanks God Dads is traveling out the country."

They both took the biggest sigh's of relief.

They smelt something. Smoke.

The cake…

When they opened the oven, smoke filled the room.

* * *

Seventeen bodies, and 5 dented cars.

…

No, not dead bodies, just unconscious.

Naruto had a busted lip, and a couple cuts on his arms. But he stood breathing hard while bent over with a victorious grin.

Sakura was leaning on their enemy's car, after leaving a bunch of dents on it when trying to punch some of the guys.

The guys Sasuke was holding by the collar of his neck, was unconscious. He dropped him, and the guy fell to the grounds.

He took a couple breathes, analyzing everything around them.

"Lets go."

They stood up, and after a couple of deep breathes they both nodded. They walked back to the car, and took their original seats.

"Where'd they say they were going?" He asked Sakura.

"To that new karaoke place in Kyourin Plaza."

He immediately sped off. He knew she could hold her own by herself, but if her experience was anything like the guys they dealt with. Then they were bringing back, up, and he wasn't sure she could do that, even if she had Ino. Sasuke drived faster than the speed limit, so fast that Naruto was being thrown around in the back seat anytime he'd make a turn. Sakura just watched him and his concern.

They made it over there in only five minutes. They had to go through a crowd to get too the two, and once they got there, they couldn't have been more surprised.

There was bugs crawling all over a couple of guys, one was even freaking out on the floor. Akamaru was biting another guy in the ass. Kiba was actually fighting and winning. And Hinata was trying to holding back Ino from continuously kicking a guy, who was already on the ground, in the stomach. To quicken this process up, Sasuke and Naruto joined in and helped. The fight stopped after ten minutes, finally when the police came, and the group had to run. Sasuke would go back for his car later.

They stopped three blocks down, the cops didn't follow them past the first block. All out of them were out of breathe, but once they got themselves together, all they could do is smile at eachother.

Naruto turned to Kiba, "When did you guys meet them?"

"We were walking Akamaru when we walked into them."

"We had to fight twenty-five guys." Ino said.

"I know, it's more than we fought." Naruto said.

"That's messed up, sending more guys after Hinata than Sasuke." Said Kiba.

Hinata just continued to gather her breath.

"Well," Kiba gestured Akamaru to come to him, "I've got to go home and feed him."

"Sasuke should take us home."Ino said.

He gave her an annoyed look.

"All in favor that Sasuke takes all of us home raise your hand!"

Everyone raised their hands. When he looked over to Hinata, she even had a hopeful look on his face.

"I don't care if you all don't fit."

His friends cheered and thanked him. One of them checked to make sure that the cops were no longer there, they waited five minutes before the left, and they all had to squeeze into his car. Hinata had to sit on Ino's lap, and Sakura sat on Naruto's, while Kiba sat in the front with Akamaru. They were crammed, but he took them home one by one.

* * *

"I'm home!" Their was nothing but silence, but she could smell smoke. She dropped her things, and ran toward the kitchen. The counter as on fire. Hanabi and Neji were trying to put it out. She looked around the whole kitchen, which was a mess, and froze. When they finally put the counter outer, she could see the dead cake that had been covered by the flames. Once they noticed her, by both froze themselves, and pointed fingers at each other.

"She caused most of the mess."

"He said that he knew what he was doing."

* * *

It's a quick ending I know, you might've even though it was a quick chapter. I suck at endings.

I completely neglected this story.

I'm gonna try and focus more of Sasuke and Hinata, and the romance. To me it's easier to add comedy, but for now on **I WILL ADD MORE ROMANCE.**

**Remember to Favorite, Follow & Review!**


End file.
